


First Encounter

by arcana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, it's only a little angtsy on daichi's part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcana/pseuds/arcana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi's first encounter with Gay Thoughts<br/>small little thing for daisuga week a half hour before day two starts lmao i'm terrible</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written for a while and this turned out a lot different than i intended. also the ending is lazy bc i really want to write about nonbinary suga before i go to bed tonight so i'm sorry

Daichi’s eyes were screwed tightly shut. He didn’t want to see the world around him, because if he did, he would start to panic. Why couldn’t things be simple for him? He was lucky enough to have a best friend, a close, caring best friend, so why did he have go as far as to think those kinds of things about him? Suga didn’t deserve that. Just the fact that he had thought it, made him feel a little less pure than he had before and Suga deserved a best friend who had only the best of intentions. 

Suga hadn’t even been doing anything special. He had only been going about his duties as a proper host, clearing Daichi’s dishes from the table and washing them for him, smile on his face, making happy little small talk, as though this was a task he had enjoyed doing. As Daichi had risen from his seat to help him, Suga had used that look, that “I’m perfectly capable of doing this alone” look and had told him to sit back down, he’d be done in a second. The boy was hard to resist, of course, so Daichi sat back down. 

There was a break in the conversation then. Of course, that’s when his thoughts got away from him. He had thought about himself and Suga, in this kitchen, laughing and maybe even humming a little to each other, being all domestic. Next, it had turned into “Wow, Suga’s going to be a really good husband.” He then promptly excused himself to the bathroom and turned away so quickly he didn’t even see Suga nod. 

So now here he was, in the bathroom, trapped in Suga’s house for at least another fifteen hours. Daichi was totally fine with the fact that he might swing that way. He didn’t see anything wrong with it. Now that he thought about it, it wasn’t like he never had these kinds of thoughts. He just didn’t want them to be all about Suga, which they were. He remembers one time Suga had been talking to Nishinoya on the sidelines, the look he had in his eyes as he reached out to ruffle the smaller boy’s hair. Then, it had been “Suga’s going to make a great father”, and he didn’t see anything wrong with it then. There was a whole host of other times he could remember, too, and how he would mentally compliment Suga on his how he looked good that day, or saying to himself how nice Suga’s muscles were. He never thought about why he didn’t say them out loud, but now Daichi guessed he had always known, somewhere in him. God, they were best friends. There had to be some kind of rule against this.

He cracked an eye open to look at himself in the mirror. That had been a stupid thought. Of course there was no rule; people fell in love with their best friends all the time. It was just that Suga was such a good person. He always cared about Daichi’s feelings, and it really didn’t help that he could read him like an elementary school picture book. Sugawara would know the minute Daichi left this bathroom that there was something off now that everything had come rushing to him, and he’d have the audacity to ask about it. 

Daichi groaned lowly. Why did he have to choose such a goddamned good person as a friend? Sometimes he treated Daichi and the rest of the team like his own kids, and he would get this proud look in his eyes whenever they did something good, like that was how he raised them to be. What kind of high schooler was like that? What kind of high schooler didn’t have a mean bone in his body?

A knock came from the bathroom door. Daichi jumped and opened his eyes. “Daichi? You alright?”

Shit. “Yeah, sorry. Not feeling too good.” How long had he been in here?

“There’s tylenol and tums in the medicine cabinet if you need it…” Suga trailed off there, but Daichi didn’t hear footsteps. Maybe he was waiting for him to say something?

“Ahh, no it’s alright. Just a… small headache.” Not entirely a lie. He could tell that if he didn’t resolve this it could turn into one. “I’ll be right out.”

“If you say so. I’m going upstairs, okay? Meet me up there.” With that, the footsteps retreated, and Daichi let out a breath. He supposed he had to leave soon, then. This shouldn’t even be a big deal. He could last the night, right?

He opened the door and told himself to breath. He had been to Suga’s house a billion times at this point in their friendship. Daichi’s thoughts didn’t change that fact, or the fact that that is what they were: friends. Even if he knew Suga liked him like that, he wasn’t sure he’d want to risk changing that. 

His weight on the stairs made them creak as he climbed them. Suga would probably hear him coming. He half hoped Suga was self-conscious enough to not start changing as Daichi walked in the door, but then again he changed in front of the whole team in the club room every day, so that was a long shot. Steeling himself, he grasped Suga’s doorknob and turned it, opening it slowly. Fight or flight feelings started warring in him for the seconds before he saw Suga on the floor, game controller in hand, already changed. That was kind of a relief, he guessed, but he couldn’t help feeling a little disappointed. Daichi coloured a little. Shit. 

Suga patted the space beside him. As he couldn’t just outright refuse, he walked over and sat down, forcing it to not be a reluctant gesture. He was almost positive Suga could tell something was wrong by the slightly kinder look in his eye, a look that said “you can talk to me, I’m here for you”, but Daichi didn’t want to make him think it was his fault. It wasn’t. It was Daichi’s own entirely.

“You have anything you want to play specifically, or…?” Suga looked at him from the side expectantly. He pretended to think about it, but he knew he would let Suga choose tonight.

“Nah, your pick.” This prompted an eyeroll and a light shove from his gaming partner, and Daichi laughed. This was one thing he had definitely missed, just hanging comfortably around Suga. For once, he thought, he should just let himself relax. It’s not like Suga even knew, and he didn’t have to tell him. 

The game ended up being Smash Bros, which Daichi thought he had been pretty good at until Suga came along. He might have to take back that bit about how Suga didn’t have any meanness in him. Daichi ended up losing by a lot. 

He did, however, succeed in relaxing, and by the time his shoulder bumped into Suga’s as a result of how tired he was, he didn’t even pull back. He was tired physically, yeah, but now that he was actually thinking about it, he was also tired of this avoidance. Whether he had only figured it out a couple hours ago or not, it was a little like lying, to himself and to Suga. He didn’t like lying to Suga. 

He settled himself into his seated position a little more, smiled when Suga yelled his disappointment at dying for once, and let his thoughts catch up to him. Would it really be so bad to tell Suga everything? Daichi was sure he couldn’t hate him; they had been friends for three years already, they were past that. Plus, it might work out in his favour. You never knew until you tried and all that. 

He kept looking at Suga out of the corner of his eye when he had the chance. He was just sitting there, mirroring Daichi’s smile, pounding the controller buttons as he did the same. Somehow even these rough motions seemed smooth and light when he did them. Daichi sighed softly, almost fondly, and Suga paused the game.

He looked almost smug. “Ready to ‘fess up?”

That took Daichi aback. “Excuse me?”

“You’ve been weird tonight. You’re not usually so tense.” Suga poked at his ribs. This time Daichi did flinch a little. “Want to talk about it?”

Daichi really was about to tell him there was nothing wrong, that he was alright, but just before the words slipped out of his mouth, he remembered what he had thought about lying. He inhaled deeply. “This—isn’t really fair to ask, but… You kind of have to promise not to be mad.” He said it fast, only hoping a little bit that Suga would ask him to repeat. He might be able to stall that way. 

“Only kind of?” Suga asked, a little concerned. Damn.

“Only kind of.”

His smile wilted. “Daichi, you’re making me a little nervous. You didn’t get into trouble or anything, did you? Like, obviously I’ll do as much as I can to help you, you’re my best friend, I don’t want you going to jail or anything, you really wouldn’t fare well in a gang.”

“Suga, I’m not going to jail,” Daichi said, laughing a little. It sounded thin and a little nervous. “It’s… actually kind of about that? Being your best friend, I—” He shouldn’t have stopped there, but words were sticking in his throat. He never was good at this communication thing.

Now Suga was really frowning. He turned his whole body to face Daichi. “Did I do something? Shit, Daichi, I’m sorry, whatever it was, I promise I didn’t—”

“No, no, Suga stop it’s. It’s me. I.” First he interrupted him, and now he can’t get his words out. Daichi was probably coming across as incredibly rude right now. He looked down at his lap, curled his hands into fists. He had to do this. “Suga. It’s just. I think I might. Really maybe like you kind of?” This was said quickly too, words forced out of his mouth, but he really hoped Suga had heard it. He would chicken out if he had to say them again.

He glanced up at his friend. Well, he hoped he was still his friend. Daichi didn’t think he’d be able to lead the team without his vice captain.

Suga, for his part, looked kind of amazed. “That’s it?” 

What? “Suga, I think this warrants more than a ‘that’s it’.” A frown started to form on Daichi’s face, but it only lasted a second before Suga wrapped his arms around Daichi’s shoulders for a hug. 

“You were hesitating so much that i thought it was something serious! Not that your feelings aren’t serious, of course, but you know what I mean. Oh my god, you scared me, Daichi. Don’t do that again!” Daichi’s hands hesitated over Suga’s back.

“So you’re not, you know, mad or anything?”

“No, you idiot!” Suga’s reply was immediate, and he drew back to look at Daichi’s face. That action forced Daichi to press his hands to Suga’s back before he could withdraw them. “I’m kind of offended you added so many maybe’s and kind of’s in there, but at this point I’ll take what I can get.”

“At this point? You’ve thought about it too?” Why didn’t he say anything?

“I mean, yeah, of course.” Suga said sheepishly. He was avoiding Daichi’s gaze now. “We’re so close, and you’re a really good guy, so…”

Daichi’s fingers tightened on Suga and he pulled him in for another hug. “You’re fucking terrible.”

Suga laughed. Daichi could feel it. Right now, that was all he really needed.


End file.
